


Down

by unlockthelore



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: After two moons of separation, Sesshomaru felt the need to remind Rin of his care.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Down

**Down**

Sesshomaru wasn’t sure when he’d had her like this last.

Bare to the world but for his eyes only, sleek black tresses falling in waves down the expanse of her back, brown eyes clouded with lust and kiss-bitten lips slicked red and pouring with cries of his name. He loved to see her face during their coupling. Watch as her cheeks flushed red and eyes shuttered, trembling despite the heat between them, clawing at his shoulders for closeness he seldom denied her. And how could he?

“Se— _aah_..”

His hips snapped forward burying himself in her again and Rin gasped with a breathy moan. A guttural growl buried deep in his chest as he loomed over her, chest resting against her back while his mouth set at her ear. The tips of her ears pinked, flush spreading to her cheeks and the back of her neck.

“Not here.. mm...”

Sesshomaru growled at that, nipping her earlobe to hear her yelp. His hand shaking between them, claws grazing along her lower stomach to feel the shivers and wanting whine. Her hips rolled against his palm as he cupped her in hand, dragging a finger against her clitoris just as he snapped his hips forward. Another yelp and press against his finger covered it in slick and he was sure if he pushed forward, he’d find where they were joined.

Fangs grazing the shell of her ear, Rin cried out and rocked against his hand. Brushes of his still finger against her clitoris earning whines and groans, soft moans and pleas for more.

“I waited,” Sesshomaru muttered in a low voice, close to her ear. “You were gone for two moons, wife.”

“Th— _ah_.. b-bor..”

Sesshomaru growled and she cried out, his fangs settled against her earlobe. Letting go and licking the imprint of his teeth.

“Borders... are of no importance,” Sesshomaru said, eyeing the fullness of her breasts as he pressed her down against the tatami. “Do you think me unfeeling..?”

Rin gasped, her head turning from one side to the other before she settled with burying her mouth in the pillow she kept for her late night studies. Sesshomaru scowled. The root of his problems indeed. They’d been apart for two moons and while he never considered himself in need, he did desire. Her closeness — in mind, heart and body. While not his by right and hers to give, how could he compete for her attention with the research she loved so deeply?

Like this, he thought, grazing his fangs against her shoulder. A dull protest of leaving marks falling on deaf ears. When was the last time he had her like this? The confident and intuitive Rin rendered to pieces at his hands. He rolled her clitoris beneath his thumb and listened as her desperate cries continued.

But that’s not what he wanted to hear or feel.

A thin film of sweat outlined her and Sesshomaru sighed, dragging his tongue along a strip of her shoulder, slowing his thrusts to a maddening crawl. Her walls tightening around him as she whined, trying to press back against him.

A firm press of his hips to hers kept her pinned beneath him, clawing and speaking unintelligibly.

“Tell me, Rin,” he said, and though it was a demand, it almost sounded like a plea to his ears. “Did you think me unfeeling..?”

Rin pressed back against him but he kept her where she was, ignoring his cock’s throbbing. When she found nothing, she groaned and he could feel her frustration building. Good. She was just as pleasing agitated.

“Sesshomaru,” she breathed, attempting to press against him, the swell of her ass caught beneath his left hand. “Let me....”

He rolled his hips and pressed down on her clitoris again, earning a soft cry.

“Did you think me unfeeling? That I did not think of you..? Think of _this_...” He rocked his hips against her for emphasis, rewarded with a muttered curse alongside his name. Blowing air over the cooled strip of skin at her neck, he grazed his fangs against it, tempted. “Tell me, Rin...”

It must have been difficult. As eloquent as she could be on her own, Sesshomaru priced himself on being able to leave her speechless and wanting.

“Anata, _please_..”She whimpered instead, the sound running straight to his groin. He could the pressure building at the base of his cock and buried his nose against her shoulder. It was enough to drive him insane. Her scent, sweet earth and honeysuckle with ink and steel, burrowed beneath the sharp bitterness of arousal. As if she were calling to him.“I need you,” she breathed, and his control snapped.

Rin cried out as he fondled her breast, teasing her nipple between his fingers, his other hand stroking at her clitoris and rolling it beneath his thumb. The languid rock of his hips invigorated as he drove into her again and again, the sound of her encouraging cries and half-choked sobs of pleasure muffled between their lips.

Hunger for her everything was threatening to consume him. Slipping his tongue past her lips, rolling his hips as he found a new angle. the sensation of her walls clenching and the pressure at the base of his cock was too much.

Sesshomaru freed her lips reluctantly, a thin trail of saliva between them. Her dazed blissed expression was precious. Committing it to memory as he pressed his hands on either side of her head, comforting her with a kiss to the shoulder at the loss of his hand’s touch. Her groan when he rolled his hips bringing a smirk to his face.

“Give me...”

His brows raised, eyes widening when she peered back at him. Her hand slipping back to brush against his half-buried shaft. Knot swelling and eager, the coil in his stomach tightening when her nails grazed lightly.

“Mine.”

Sesshomaru was speechless but where his voice failed, his body did not. Angling her hips to meet him with his claws scratching the crux of her groins, propping her up on her knees, her backside presented to him graciously while she buried her face against the pillow. He licked her sweetness from his lips, reassuming his thrusts in earnest. His eyes narrowed and concentrated on her face, wanton moans half-buried in the pillow.

Someday, he’d do away with it entirely with her permission. Press his weight to her and listen to her cry out for him. Take him in a way only she could ever hope to. But tonight, he wanted nothing more than to enjoy her. Bury himself into her again and again, thrusting again a spot that made her clench around him and scream.

A growl joining her pitched cries as he bent forward, coming closer and closer. With a hard press to her clitoris and a sharp thrust of his hips, he groaned gutturally as his knot was encased in her heat. Rin spasmed beneath him and from the wetness coating his shaft, he’d say she came. Bending low to brush his lips against her shoulder.

“How many...” He asked, warm breath curling around her ear as he rocked his hips. Her groan coupled with his leering stare. Reddened and dazed, sated for the time being, but in wanting to go anywhere but there. “How many, Rin...?”

He knew of course but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Fo- Four... _Aaah_...”

Sesshomaru sighed, catching her earlobe in his teeth, sucking lightly to hear her gasp and moan. Sensual groans buried in the pillow were revealed as he curled his fingers in her hair, coaxing her face from it then reaching to throw it aside. Rin’s eyes widened and he took the opportunity to tuck his lips to her ear.

“We are not finished yet...” he muttered, rocking his hips slowly. 


End file.
